brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lunadragongirl/Read This to Win a Free House-Trained Dragon
Why hello there, folks! Sooo, Fangirl tagged me this time. I will get to my other tags soon, God willing. Here are my answers!! �� Of course, the rules... 'Rules' Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. Answer the 13 questions asked to you. Make 13 questions of your own. Mention 3 other people. Tag-backs are allowed. Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. 'My Answers' 1. Favorite fandom? Pokemon!! 100% Pokemon! ���� Of course, I love other things a ton (Fire Emblem, The Elder Scrolls, Lego Elves… etc.), but in my mind nothing can beat the nostalgia, amazingness and unique feel to the Pokemon world and games, and (generally) the animel *Sighs contentedly just thinking about it* 2. Do you have a theme song? XD. Haha, no, not really. I... don't think I knew people gave themselves theme songs… But if I were to make one on the spot I know what it would be. The full Azura's Song from Fire Emblem: Fates! �� (If you want to know what it's like, look up "Fire Emblem Fates Lost in Thoughts All Alone Full" on YouTube or something. That could make it pop up.) 3. Have you ever watched a lego elves episode or webisode? Oh boy, yes indeed I have! I love them!! �� But I haven't watched most of the last installment's ones. 4. Do you prefer large or small sketchbooks/notebooks? I like both sizes the same, overall. For different reasons. 5. Drawing or writing? Which do you do more? Currently, drawing. But I do come up with story ideas probably more, and we'll see whether the drawing gets eclipsed by writing when I finally can write more often. I do so love both, though… 6. What’s your favorite tv show if you don’t have one then what’s your favorite movie? I believe Avatar: The Last Airbender is technically a TV show, not an anime, so definitely that!! �� 7. favorite book, I haven't finished it yet, but it is definitely the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling! (I know everyone almost definitely knows about it so I don't need to be so formal, but it's fun to say. Oblige me, will you?) 8. Doodling,writing, or sketching? Either doodling or writing. I love sketches, but I don't do them or enjoy them quite so frequently. 9. What is your personal drawing/writing style? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to only answer one, so I'll answer both. Drawing: I'd say kinda semi-realistic - but it's my own thing, really. This applies to both my digital (mostly excluding my 3DS Game Notes art) and traditional drawings, even though my colouring\lines are fairly different in both, and perhaps my traditional can look a teensy bit more cartoonish\anime-ish. Writing: This one is tough to describe, as it's more my own thing than anything else. I usually write in third-person past-tense, it's very descriptive and sometimes quite poetic (but not overwhelmingly so), I usually try and slide my humour in at apt moments in the descs. - in dialogue I endeavour to let the characters dictate their own humour, and I usually try to make it at apt\fitting for characters circumstances. *Describes it anyway* (��) 10. Do you prefer comedic or serious characters? Both equally, actually. I have a fairly wide variety of characters I like - and it more depends on the individual character than the type. Just so long as the comedic character isn't a total idiot with next to no depth or other purpose. (Not like they have to have a moment where they go "Oh, woe is me... I have been so foolish. I did not realise how serious the world is…", that can be stupid and unrealistic. I just mean they should be three-dimentional.) 11. Have you ever watched an anime? Not that many, but yes! �� 12. Favorite Roleplay character of yours? Well, er, I currently only have one, sooo… Elcie Edlyn Evergrove from the RP A Life in the Pink House. (Or ALPH, as an abbreviation?) 13. Favorite Roleplay character of someone else’s? Hmm… I do creepily read over (or partially read over) other RPs now and again for fun when I'm bored, so I think Annie or Aaron from Highschool for Freaks. �� (Coincidentally love interests to each other, hee hee.) 'My Questions' 1. Does music strongly effect you emotionally? 2. Have you had porridge? What do you think of it? (Most of you may know it as oatmeal.) 3. Is there something - or someone - you find comforting when you're feeling down\generally emotional? 4. Tell me what you think the coolest\most inpirational\prettiest aspect of fantasy is. (Presuming you're a fantasy fan. And we're talking classic fantasy, not with guns or technology or whatnot.) 5. Lakes or forests? 6. Urban or rural? 7. What specifically is your favourite colour? 8. Do you like singing? 9. Do you sometimes have the insatiable urge to just grab a cute animal and hug it? 10. What Lego Elves character do you think you're most like, and what Lego Elves character do you think I'm most like? (You don't have to answer the latter one if you don't want to… I'm just… very curious.) 11. If you were born an animal shape-shifter, what animal form would you want to take? 12. Have a horse. What will you name it, what gender is it, what's it's personality and what breed is it\what does it look like? 13. Finally, what's the weirdest food you've had? 'My Mentions' Blondwave (Yaaay, again. ��) Fledgedragon. (Agaaain #2. ��) Fangirl1418. (I hope you aren't overwhelmed by all the tags! I figured I should tag you since I hadn't until now.) Congratulations!! You now get a house-trained dragon! (��) Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag